


Scoutmaster Viggo

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Scout Master Viggo and his assistant Orlando get ready for the yearly camping trip.Originally posted to LiveJournal 12/2007





	1. Be Prepared

Be Prepared (1/2)  
Author: Carol and Alex  
Characters: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: M/M Sex  
Beta: The wonderful Namarie  
Summary: Scout Master Viggo and his assistant Orlando get ready for the yearly camping trip.  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 12/2007

 

Scout Master Viggo Mortensen sighed in annoyance as he stared out the window, watching the glass slowly go from crystal clear to fogged with water droplets as they splattered the panes. He'd hoped the rain would have held off for at least another day or two; he was planning the annual camping trip for his troop, number forty-four, and the boys just seemed especially green this year. Trying to put up a tent in the mud and pouring rain on the very first night wasn't exactly what the troop leader had hoped for. He turned his eyes back to the never-ending checklist on his desk, then moved them slowly over the mess of supplies all over his floor. Every year at this time, he found himself wondering if he was just getting too old for it all. Sighing, he pulled out the old duffle that held most of his gear and started sorting things into piles, then loading them back into the bag.

He was so engrossed in his work, checking off things both mentally and on his sheet, that he didn't even notice the slim figure in the doorway, watching him. Junior Scout Master Orlando Bloom slowly shook his head. Viggo always seemed to grow tenser every year around the time of the camping trip. Orlando never thought of the Scout Master as “old”, except for when these days came around. It seemed like it was harder every year for the man to get excited about it.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mr. Mortensen?" he asked, nibbling at the edge of a fingernail. Being around Mr. M always made him nervous.

Viggo glanced up at the twenty year old and shook his head. He was forever grateful for the young man's dedication to the Boy Scout program--he had been in it since he was just a small boy--but sometimes Viggo wondered why the man had stuck around. “Unless you would like to lead the boys tomorrow, I doubt it.”

Orlando grinned, Mr. M had teased him like this last year, too.

"Don't think the boys would like it as much without you, Mr. M, you always make the trips a lot more interesting."

Viggo chuckled and arched a playful eyebrow. “Is interesting a good thing or a bad thing?”

Orlando blushed and looked down, "A good thing."

“Hmm. That's a lot to live up to, having to be interesting every time.” Viggo smiled though, bringing a hand up to massage the back of his neck.

“You do it without even trying, Mr. M, and you know it.” Without thinking, Orlando reached forward and placed his own fingers beside the Scout Master's, rubbing the tense spot in a circle.

"Mmmm, that feels good, Orlando," Viggo sighed, tipping his head down a bit.

“See? There is something I can do.” The younger man smiled and moved both hands to his neck, rubbing and massaging. “I hope you can relax on this trip a little bit. I can help out more now.”

Viggo eased into the firm caresses, enjoying being touched by the young man as much as the relief from stress his hands were providing. “I guess you're right. I just…I don't know. Maybe I do get so lost in the control and planning of everything that I forget these things are supposed to be fun.”

Orlando nodded, letting his hands slip a little lower, off Mr. M's neck and down between his shoulders. “That's understandable. It is a big responsibility. Sometimes I wonder how you remain sane.”

“A massage like this every now and then would do wonders. Your hands are so good.” Viggo was practically purring, the pressure doing wonders for his body. But as Orlando's hands slipped lower on his back, and the young man's warm breath brushed against the fine hairs on Viggo's neck, he started to have a much different reaction.

Orlando glanced down at his Scout Master as the man suddenly tensed up again. “Mr. M? Am I - I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

Clearing his throat and straightening, pulling away from Orlando, Viggo tried to hide the bulge that had developed in his jeans.

"No.....no Orlando, that was fine, thank you. We just need to finish getting ready for the weekend."

“Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Long day tomorrow and all.”

The two looked at each other, both trying to hide the sudden need that they were both feeling. This wasn't really anything new for Orlando, he'd lusted after his scout leader for the past five years, since he was 15, and if Viggo were honest about it he'd probably felt the same way for just as long.

“Maybe - Maybe I should…I mean, should I go?”

Viggo closed his eyes briefly, and then slowly shook his head. Orlando was legal. He was young, but legal, and if Viggo was right, already in the possession of a little experience. He should have no guilt about his feelings. “No. Don't go, Orlando.”

Orlando looked up shyly at the older man. Was it possible that Mr. M wanted him around? Maybe he didn't see him as the dumb kid Orlando felt like most of the time.

“Orlando…are - I mean…do you--Oh Christ,” Viggo groaned, running an irritated hand through his hair.

“I don't have a boyfriend,” Orlando said softly, taking a chance, his heart doing a weird little dance in his chest.

“You don't…oh. Right. Well. I mean…this is quite unethical, but…Jesus, do you know what you do to me?”

Orlando moved slowly closer. "Hopefully the same things you do to me, Mr. M."

Viggo moved towards Orlando until they were standing almost, but not quite, touching. "Viggo, call me Viggo."

“Viggo.” Orlando smiled shyly and looked up into the older man's eyes. “It seems like I've been dreaming about you since I was old enough to have those kinds of dreams. Everything about you just drives me nuts.”

"We....shouldn't do this, Orlando," Viggo breathed into the young man's hair.

“No, we shouldn't. But we're going to anyway.”

Viggo had to smile at the self-assuredness of youth, but when he felt Orlando's hands brush the arousal the massage had caused, Viggo couldn't help but agree with him. “And we're both going to enjoy it.”

Orlando slid his hands up Viggo's chest, wrapping his arms around Viggo's neck and tilting his head, asking for a kiss. He only hoped that his bravado wouldn't slip and Viggo realize he had no idea what he was really doing.

Viggo smiled and dipped his head down, pressing their lips together with a quiet groan. He could feel Orlando's fingers tighten on his neck in pleasure, and he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into the younger man's mouth to explore.

Orlando had never been kissed like that before; it was both exciting and a bit scary. What if he bit Viggo? But a particularly well placed thrust into his mouth had him groaning and opening a bit wider, his own tongue joining the dance with Viggo's. Viggo didn't sense any hesitation at all, and Orlando was glad Viggo couldn't read his thoughts. He held the older man a bit tighter and brought their groins together slowly, grinding into him through their pants.

Viggo pulled away from Orlando's tempting mouth, gazing through hooded eyes at the vision in front of him, Orlando with his eyes still closed, lips swollen and slightly parted, slight blush to his cheeks. “You're gorgeous.”

The blush rose higher on Orlando's cheeks as he looked down. “You don't need to flatter me.”

“It's not flattery.” Viggo brushed his thumb over Orlando's lips. “Bedroom?”

Orlando's stomach felt like little birds fluttering in it; this was what he'd wanted for as long as he could remember, but now that it was finally here he was scared. Taking a breath, he nodded yes and took Viggo's hand, letting himself be led to the back of the house and Mr...Viggo's bedroom. Viggo led him like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Orlando envied him for it. He wondered how many lovers Viggo had led down this hall, how many men he'd had in his bed…he was jealous of them all.

Viggo turned to the younger man again once they stepped onto the dark cream carpet that covered his floor, lacing their fingers together and kissing Orlando, unable to get enough. Orlando moaned into the kiss, unable to stop himself from pressing tightly against his lover, rubbing his hard shaft against Viggo's answering one.

“You're going to be the death of me,” Viggo groaned against Orlando's lips, moving his hands down and grabbing the other man's ass and squeezing.

Orlando gasped, a shudder running through him.

"Please," he whispered, though he wasn't really sure what it was he was asking for.

Viggo grinned and stepped back, tugging Orlando's shirt over his head and throwing it down by their feet. His hands immediately went to the chest and stomach displayed before him, his fingers stroking down goose-bump riddled skin before hovering over Orlando's small pebbled nipples. He rubbed and flicked them, watching Orlando's reactions, drinking them in.

As Viggo lowered his mouth to take a peaked nub between his lips Orlando's head dropped back between his shoulders, a hard shudder running the length of him. As much as he'd read about things, he had no idea it would feel this good. He found himself sagging, falling back until he hit the wall that was behind him with a low thud.

Viggo looked up at him with an amused grin. “Been awhile, has it?”

Orlando could only nod, too breathless and dizzy to speak. He only wanted Viggo to keep doing what he was, the actions feeling so right. Viggo stood again, pulling Orlando to him and kissing him deeply. His head was still trying to tell him to slow down, but his heart and libido were telling him this was right.

Nudging Orlando to move with him, he worked them across the small room to the edge of the bed, stopping long enough to pull his own shirt off. He could feel Orlando's hungry eyes on him, and the gaze made Viggo that much more desperate. He pushed Orlando down onto the bed and crawled after him, until he was above the younger man, kissing him senseless as he worked Orlando's pants off.

Orlando's hands grazed through the soft hair adorning Viggo's chest, the contrast to his own hairless body fascinating him. When he came across Viggo's hard nipples he tried to mimic what had been done to him, making Viggo groan. Orlando couldn't help but grin at the reaction, rubbing them a bit harder before getting his fingers around them and pinching gently, the pressure just enough to send a strong jolt to Viggo's cock.

Viggo lifted away, leaning back on his knees to pull Orlando's pants the rest of the way off, then stopping to gaze at the perfection laid out before him. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful man. But the move startled Orlando, thinking he'd done something wrong.

“I - I'm sorry, I know I'm not…I mean, you've probably seen more-“

“Shhh,” Viggo murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Orlando's lips. “What are you babbling about?”

“You-stopped. I wondered…”

“You stunned me still for a minute, Orli. Nothing more.”

"I just....I wasn't sure…"

“You're perfect, you don't need to worry," Viggo tried to reassure him as he peeled off his own jeans, letting his cock finally free of the strangling material. Viggo couldn't help but smirk as Orlando's eyes went straight to his cock, and he arched his hips purposefully, bringing their naked erections into contact.

Orlando's eyes widened at the site of the large organ jutting from between Viggo's thighs. How was that supposed to fit inside him? He knew from experimenting that his opening wasn't big enough to take something like that. But when Viggo bore down against him, all worries left his mind and he tried his hardest to not come.

~tbc


	2. Be Prepared 2-2

Be Prepared (2/2)

 

As Viggo ravished the young man's mouth, he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out some lube and a condom packet, setting them on the bed. He looked down into Orlando's eyes. “How do you like it, Orli? On your tummy or back?”

"I...oh god....I don't know, which do you like?" he asked uncertainly

Viggo arched an eyebrow, leaning back a bit further. “You don't…know? Orli…have you ever done this before?”

"Sure, lots of times, I just..." Orlando's voice faded off as he saw the look on Viggo's face, he knew Viggo saw right through him and didn't believe a word he said.

“Well then, I'll just have to work at giving you experience, won't I?” Viggo leaned down and licked at one of Orlando's nipples, planning just a bit of teasing to get back at the man for lying. “What have you done?”

Orlando's back arched at the first swipe of Viggo's tongue.

"I've.....uhhhhh," he grunted as Viggo's mouth moved lower, stopping to tongue-fuck his navel, "I've made out with....oh god that feels good....with a couple of guys I met at school."

“Mmmhmmm. And?” Viggo murmured, tugging at the few sparse hairs that led down to Orlando's cock with his teeth.

"And... oh god," he gasped, trying to breathe and not come, "and we jerked each other off."

“Getting better. What else? I like imagining you all sweet and innocent, fumbling around for the first time.” He tugged a bit harder at the hairs, staying away from Orlando's cock, not wanting to send him into orgasm just yet.

"That's it, I swear, that's all," he panted. "God, touch me, please."

“Well, all right. You're young…you probably have a better response time.” Viggo grinned and finally leaned down, licking his tongue across the head of Orlando's cock.

Orlando thrust up, the feel of Viggo's tongue more than enough to push him past thinking or caring about anything but relieving the ache in his gut. As Viggo's mouth surrounded his hard rod, Orlando gasped hard once and then held his breath as his cock pumped everything his tight balls had been holding down Viggo's throat.

Viggo moaned in delight, swallowing the large load with ease, stroking his new lover's trembling body with soft hands. Looking up into Orlando's beautiful face, Viggo watched the interactions of intense feelings and pleasure play across his features. With a sigh he gently released Orlando's cock and lapped at it softly, just enough to clean up whatever was left.

Viggo slid up the limp form, scattering kisses as he went, before coming to rest pressed against the side of the very relaxed young man.

"So, you can add blowjob to that list. Think you're ready to add more?"

“Anything you want, Viggo. Jesus,” breathed Orlando, still trembling a little.

"You all right, Orlando? You sure you're up to more?"

Orlando could hear the light teasing in Viggo's voice, but he could also hear the concern so he made an effort to turn over slightly and look at Viggo. “I'm fine. Just never experienced anything that powerful before. I want more.”

Viggo petted Orlando's cheek, letting his fingers glide lower, down his throat, stopping to toy with the still pert nipples.

"There's my little slut," he murmured before stealing what little breath Orlando had left in a sizzling kiss.

Orlando whimpered into the kiss, feeling embarrassed, turned on, and so horny. He could barely even breathe and he was getting hard again, quicker than he ever had before.

Viggo distracted Orlando with nips and licks at his chest while he reached for the condom and lube he'd set out earlier. At the first touch of Viggo's slick fingers at his entrance, Orlando froze.

Lifting up to look at Orlando, Viggo had to make sure before he went any further. "You still want this?"

Orlando looked nervous, "Yes, very much, but....are you sure it will fit?"

As Viggo slipped the first finger into the very tight opening, he had to grin at Orlando's shocked reaction. "Yeah, it'll fit. Christ you're tight"

“Never…had much more than…a finger up there. It never…it hurt. I guess…I wasn't doing it right?”

The uncertainty in the young man's voice made Viggo lean forward and kiss Orlando's quivering belly. “No, you probably weren't. But I've got you, okay? I won't hurt you.”

Orlando nodded and tried to relax around the invading digit. Viggo was trying to make things go as slow as he could, make it not hurt like Orlando was afraid it was going to. He was concentrating so hard, he never noticed the second finger enter until Viggo spread them a little, starting to stretch him open.

“Ooohh…” Orlando groaned, his head slipping back a little.

“Pain?” Viggo murmured worriedly, looking up at Orlando's face for a moment.

“No…just strange. Keep going.”

Viggo leaned forward, watching as his fingers pressed further into Orlando, and then took the tip of Orlando's reawakened erection into his mouth as his fingers grazed across the little nub of nerves inside Orlando. He couldn't help but grin as Orlando yelped and jerked.

“What was that?”

“Surely you've read about your prostate before?” Viggo asked with a smile, playing across the bundle again with his fingers, making Orlando grip the bedspread. “That would be it.”

“Yeah, but I didn't know it'd feel that fucking good."

“My, my. What a mouth we have on us.” Viggo admonished lightly with a sly grin, giving Orlando's prostate a harder jab than before. “I don't let my sluts talk like that.”

"I'm - I'm sorry sir, it's just.....," as Viggo added a third finger and brushed against his prostate one more time, Orlando squeaked and arched up, "I'm going to come again if you do that much more."

"Hmmm, sir, I like that. And we don't want you coming again just yet," he smirked as he pulled his fingers from the grasping hole and wiped them on the corner of the bedding.

Orlando whimpered, that smirk just making him hotter, his hips arched still, his cock begging for attention. Viggo knew that he had to get Orlando calmed down just a bit, so he put the condom in his lover's hand.

“Put that on me.”

Orlando looked at Viggo, then at the condom and swallowed. Up until now the only cocks he'd ever touched, other than his own, had been covered by at least a pair of boxers.

“Come on,” Viggo soothed lightly, seeing his “slut” needed a bit of coddling. “It won't bite you. What, you want to pet it first?”

Viggo reached for Orlando's hand and pulled it closer to the weeping shaft, watching in amusement as Orlando reached out to touch him for the first time.

"So, Orlando," Viggo tried to take his mind off being nervous about touching him, "tell me what gets you hot and bothered, what do you jerk off to at home?"

“Y-you,” Orlando stuttered out, wrapping his fingers around the head of Viggo's cock. “I - I jerk off to thoughts of you.”

Viggo bit his bottom lip, the touch of Orlando's hand finally on him was almost his undoing. He wasn't about to tell the young man that he'd been beating his meat to images of Orlando.

"What am I doing to you?" he asked as Orlando rolled the condom down his shaft. “When you jerk off?”

“You're making me do whatever you want,” Orlando murmured softly, trying to hide away as much as he could. But Viggo wasn't letting him get away with that.

“Oh no. Not good enough. I want more than that.”

“You…You make me suck your cock.”

Viggo's cock twitched at that; the image of those sweet pink lips wrapped around him was something he'd thought about way too much.

"What else?"

Orlando gulped softly, the predatory gleam in Viggo's eyes only making his cock harder. “You-bend me over something and fuck me. A lot. You make me…make me your...”

“Slut?” Viggo grinned. A grin that only grew wider at Orlando's meek nod.

Viggo cupped Orlando's chin, raising his eyes to look at him.

"We'll save sucking me off for another time, but I'm damn sure going to fuck you."

Viggo leaned forward, taking Orlando's mouth in a voracious kiss as he pressed him back to the bed. Hooking his arms under Orlando's knees, he pressed them up towards his shoulders, and settled in with his hard covered rod bumping against Orlando's glistening stretched hole. Orlando's whimper sent jolts straight through him, but he knew he had to take it slow, at least at first, if he wanted to hold onto the young man.

“Just remember to keep breathing, all right? You need to trust me. Do you trust me?”

Orlando nodded, his hands gripping Viggo's arms.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Some, but I'll go slow and try to make it as easy for you as I can."

“All - all right.”

“Relax,” Viggo whispered, lowering his head and pressing their lips together again, a bit more gently but still intensely as he slowly started to press into Orlando's body.

"Shhhhhh," Viggo hushed against Orlando's lips, moving a bit, then stopping, inching his way into the very tight very hot sheath. Orlando winced and shifted uncomfortably, but a firm hand on his hip made him stop. He looked up into Viggo's eyes and held the man's gaze, stilling himself underneath Viggo's intense stare.

As Viggo moved that last little bit and fully embedded himself in Orlando, they lay there, staring into each others eyes. Up until that point, Viggo had been trying to pretend to himself that this was going to be just sex. But he knew, and could now admit, that he'd loved Orlando for a long time. He had tried to hide it under the dominant façade, hoping to see where this was going before he revealed too much and made a fool out of himself. But now, fully surrounded by Orlando's willing body, swallowed by the other man's brown eyes, he knew better.

Orlando gazed back with all the love he'd been carrying for the older man glowing across his face.

"Ready?" Viggo whispered. Orlando nodded slightly in reply

“Keep holding onto me,” Viggo murmured, then slowly began to withdraw, waiting just a moment before filling Orlando again, hearing the soft gasp of pleasure as Viggo just grazed Orlando's sweet spot. “That's it…Not so bad, is it?”

Orlando arched up, starting to meet each of Viggo's thrusts, the pain that he felt at first was gone now, and all that was left was the sizzling pleasure that Viggo was giving him with every stroke. Viggo moved his hands down the parts of Orlando's body he could reach, fingers caressing tensed muscles underneath smooth skin. His pace increased slowly as he watched Orlando's face intently.

Orlando's grip on Viggo's arms slowly lessened and he let his hands wander, curious about the differences between them. His hands played across the hair on Viggo's chest, flickered across the tight pink nubs and delighted in making Viggo groan.

“You sure you've never done this before?”

Orlando grinned, then moaned as Viggo stabbed particularly deep. “Just…thinking 'bout what I…like.”

Viggo moved his hand between Orlando's thighs, gripping his rock hard shaft and squeezing. He grinned at the way all the air seemed to go out of Orlando with that squeeze, and started timing his thrusts with the movement of his hand.

“Oh fuck!”

"We...are....," Viggo panted, his restraint about gone, hips snapping faster and harder as he worked Orlando's cock trying to bring him off first. "Come for me," he grunted, just as his hips rammed home one final time and he exploded inside the snug heat of Orlando's body.

Orlando cried out loudly, hips bucking under the duel onslaught as his cock exploded between them, painting both their chests and stomachs with pearly essence. He gasped for air, spots in front of his eyes, body trembling from the pleasure.

“Viggo…oh hell…”

Viggo trembled above him, suddenly exhausted. He carefully pulled back, gripping the condom and then peeling it off his softening shaft. Grabbing some tissues from the table next to them, he wrapped it and dropped it in the trash before collapsing next to Orlando and gathering him close.

“That…was nothing short of amazing,” Orlando murmured, curled into the other man's embrace.

“I'm glad.”

Orlando smiled at the way he could hear Viggo's voice rumbling through his chest. “Was it…good for you, too?”

"Mmmm....very good, everything I imagined it would be."

“So we can do this again?”

"You want to do this again?"

Orlando nodded against Viggo's chest. "If you do."

“We're explosive together, Orlando. Though we may have to keep that fact a secret from the mothers.”

"Wh....oh, because they'll get the wrong ideas. Okay, as long as we can still do things together."

“We don't want them to think we've been having sex since you were fourteen or something,” Viggo murmured, kissing Orlando's hair. “It would be bad for both of us. Faggots aren't welcome in the Boy Scouts.”

Orlando winced at the rough words but nodded slowly in understanding. “Why do you think I've been hiding for so long?”

“So long?” Viggo arched an eyebrow as he repeated the phrase, making Orlando blush.

“Okay, so not as long as you. But still.”

"But still....you've known you weren't like other boys for how long, little one?"

"Since I met you," he blushed.

“I've known my whole life,” Viggo whispered, kissing him gently. “You have a lot to learn. It won't be easy. But I'll be here.”

~TBC~


	3. The Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout Master Viggo and his assistant Orlando take the troop on their yearly camping trip.  
> Originally posted to LiveJournal 2/2008

The Camping Trip  
Author: Carol and Alex  
Characters: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: M/M Sex  
Beta: The wonderful Namarie  
Summary: Scout Master Viggo and his assistant Orlando take the troop on their yearly camping trip.  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 2/2008

 

As Orlando unloaded the back of Viggo's SUV, dropping the camping gear on the ground at his feet, his friend Dom came bouncing up.

"Hey, O, what's up?"

“Dom! It’s very good to see you.” Orlando grinned, dropping the last pack on the ground with just a slight grimace in his face before hugging the other man. “Thanks for coming in and helping us like this. I know it was sort of last minute, with Mr. Collins getting the flu.”

"Hey, man, you okay?" Dom asked, putting a hand on Orlando's shoulder and watching as his friend turned back to face him.

"Yeah, great! Really excited about this weekend."

Dom’s eyes searched his friend’s face closely, watching as he pulled a large cooler from the car. “You’re different than the last time I saw you, buddy.”

"D-different? I don't know what you mean, Dom. I saw you just a couple days ago, how could I be different?"

Dom pursed his lips slowly. “Hmmm. I’m not sure. You just seem different. And not just that you’re moving stiffly.”

Orlando reached down and grabbed Viggo's duffle bag.

"Don't know what you mean, Dom. Come on, give me a hand getting this stuff over to the site and get Viggo's, I mean Mr. Mortensen's tent set up."

“Where is Scout Master Mortensen, anyway? Shouldn’t he be helping you with all this stuff?”

Orlando shrugged, not seeing a problem with taking care of it alone. “Naw. He has better things to do than grunt work.”

"I see," Dom mused, grabbing the tent bag and following Orlando.

Orlando led the way easily, although the track was less visible to Dom’s untrained eye. He had always scoffed at Orlando’s innocent, Boy Scout ways, and yet there had been something about those same things that drew Dom to Orlando. Dom’s eyes slowly strayed to the khaki shorts Orlando had on and he scowled briefly; they did nothing for his friend’s body. He wondered if Orlando would be willing for a quick dip in the lake later on; he missed the feel of Orlando’s golden skin on his own, despite how briefly it lasted, and had always fantasized of being the one to take Orlando’s innocence away.

Suddenly Dom’s eyes widened, and it had nothing to do - for once - with having Orlando’s ass slowly presented to him as he bent over. “You got poked!”

Orlando squeaked and straightened up fast, turning to face his friend.

"Dom! What makes you think that? I ... I ....." he blushed.

“You’re moving gingerly, you’re practically walking on air, you have that gleam in your eye … you got fucked. You can’t deny it; you’re blushing like a girl.” Dom walked up to his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Damn. I was always hoping I’d be the first to plant my pole in your virgin territory.”

Orlando's cheeks turned redder at the ribbing he was getting. Ducking his chin to his chest, he nodded shyly.

Dom pounced, asking questions, trying to worm information out of Orlando. After all, the most they'd ever done was share a hand job or two.

"Who is he? Do I know him? You guys a couple, or are you open to maybe fooling around with someone else?

“Look, Dom, you know I adore you but … I’m not real comfortable talking about it yet, yea?” Even Orlando couldn’t comprehend the protectiveness that welled up in him, why he didn’t want to share Viggo with Dom. “It’s just … it’s still new yet and I’m not sure … where it’s going, okay?”

Dom stared at him for a moment; this wasn't like Orlando - normally they talked about everything.

"Okay, I guess. But if you change your mind, let me know."

“Thanks, Dom.” Orlando smiled, and then looked up as Scout Master Mortensen led a group of excited campers onto the site. He looked relieved that Orlando was working on his tent, as he had subtly ordered him to; the trek to the site was always exhausting, with so many variables to keep track of, so Viggo always sent a trusted person ahead to help with the minimal set-up of the site. Viggo’s tent was a part of that setup; there was so much to oversee as the excited campers “made camp” that his own needs usually got neglected.

But the sight of Dom hanging out and helping Orlando had him frowning. The bright smile that Orlando put on his face at the sight of the group lost some of its glimmer for a moment as the look on Viggo’s face changed, and he found he had to fight himself from looking around frantically to figure out what he had done wrong. Not now, he thought quietly, moving forward to greet the campers.

He moved among the boys, talking and listening to them chatter about all the things they'd seen already and all the activities Mr. Mortensen had planned for their two days. As he came closer to the front of the group, he looked up at Viggo again, smiling brightly from all the excitement of the kids.

Reaching out, Viggo smacked him on the butt, all the while smiling at him. "You need to get that tent up and the rest of the stuff down here, Orlando. Maybe we can get a couple of the boys to help with that. Dom, I can use your help getting the rest of the group organized and starting on their tents."

“I could help Orlando, Mr. Mortensen. It’s no trouble.”

At the suggestion, Viggo’s eyes subtly changed intensity, although the smile never left his face. “No, that’s all right. The scouts need the practice.”

Turning back to the group, Viggo picked out a couple of younger kids that would have trouble working on their own and had them follow Orlando off to Viggo's tent.

Dom had watched the exchange almost thoughtfully, wondering to himself quietly. He had seen what the energetic troopers had not, the play of emotions across the faces of the two other men. He slowly shook his head as he followed Viggo.

The weekend went by with fairly few problems, the boys all enjoying themselves and learning a few new things.

Dom, though, sat back when he had a chance and watched Orlando and Mr. Mortensen. The more he watched, the more he was sure it was Mr. Mortensen who had swept Orlando down the path the boy was currently on. Orlando’s eyes never seemed to leave the older man for more than a few moments; he was working incredibly hard to please Viggo for no real reason. Yet Orlando didn’t seem to mind it, either. He seemed to … enjoy doing things for him, even if it was grunt work that a younger scout could do.

And Mr. Mortensen seemed to enjoy watching Orlando, especially when the young man was stretching and his shirt popped up, or he bent over to pick something up. It seemed to Dom that the Scout Master was almost leering at his friend. Dom wasn’t sure if it was the age difference or the obviousness—at least obvious to someone of Dom’s experience; the scouts didn’t seem to have a clue—that was creeping him out, but it was something. On the last night there he sat down next to his friend quietly.

“Orlando, you’re not much older than some of these boys. Do you know what you’re doing with your scout master?”

"He's not my scout master, Dom. I'm not a kid anymore."

“You know what I mean, Orlando.”

“Dom … I’m fine, yea? I just … needed someone with a bit stronger hand than you.”

Dom’s mouth opened quickly to retort before slowly closing. He had to admit to himself that Orlando always could see right through him; he was jealous. “All right. I don’t see it, but all right.”

“You don’t have to see it, silly boy. Just me,” Orlando grinned as Viggo came to a stop in front of them. “Just me.”

Viggo settled himself down next to Orlando, not quite touching him.

"And what are you two up to? Plotting something, from the look on Dom's face."

“No, sir. We were just talking about stuff.”

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?” Viggo asked his lover with an arched eye.

“Nothing worth repeating, Mr. Mortensen,” Dom insisted quietly.

Viggo eyed Dom carefully. The two were up to something, he knew that look, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

"Well, guys, you two can sit up if you want, but since the troop is asleep and we're leaving tomorrow, I think I'm going to get some shut eye. Be sure that fire is out before going to bed."

“Yes, sir. We will we’ll be going to bed soon.” Orlando leaned close to Viggo, almost as if asking for a kiss, something, anything, starved after so many days of no contact. But Viggo only stood and walked to his tent.

"You’re so gone on him, Orli, and don't tell me you aren't. He seems kinda cool to you, though."

“We just, sort of, have an understanding."

Viggo lay in his bag, listening to the two talk. 'So that's what this is about. Well, we'll just have to teach Orlando a lesson or two,' he thought as he rolled to his side and fell asleep.

The next day went by fast as the campers rushed around, picking up what they could, although most of them were more excited to get back to civilization. The parents slowly came and went, picking up the scouts until it was only Orlando and Viggo left at the site. Dom decided to leave not long after the last camper left; Viggo seemed quite eager to have Orlando alone. Dom just hoped the younger man knew what he was doing.

Viggo watched as the young men talked for a minute before Dom climbed in his car and drove away.

"Just you and me now, Orlando. I don't have to be back until tomorrow, was thinking about spending another night up here without the boys around. How's that sound to you?"

“I’d like that Viggo, so much, I-“

Viggo held up his hand slowly, shutting off what he could see was going to be a long stream of pent-up words. “Kneel. Here. In silence until I tell you otherwise.”

"Ye.."

"I SAID no talking."

Orlando nodded and knelt where Viggo had indicated, watching as he walked over to a camp chair and sat down. Viggo didn’t smile, though a slight look of satisfaction filtered into his eyes as Orlando did what he said. He knew how difficult it was for the younger man to sit still for more than a few seconds; it was even harder for him to resist talking. He didn’t mind it, normally, but Viggo knew he’d have to train the boy in some impulse control if he ever wanted to get some peace in their relationship.

After what seemed like ages to Orlando, but was in fact only five minutes, Viggo told him he could get up, but still not speak. Motioning to him to come closer, Viggo pulled Orlando into his lap.

"That was very good, Orlando. You deserve a reward. What would you like?"

Orlando opened his mouth to verbally tell Viggo what he wanted, but then remembered the command to not speak and slowly closed it. He touched Viggo’s lips gently with the tip of one finger, then touched his own with that same finger. Wanting one kiss, just one, feeling slightly off kilter.

"Very good, you remembered," Viggo said, first brushing his lips gently over Orlando's and then taking them in a breath-taking kiss, seeking and gaining admittance to the warm dark, sweet cavern and exploring thoroughly with his probing tongue. Orlando’s eyes closed with the deep kiss, his body melting against Viggo’s with just the softest of moans.

Pulling back gently, Viggo looked down into the upturned face of an angel. He gently stroked the skin of Orlando’s cheeks and neck with his fingers. “I’ve missed you the past few days,” he finally admitted softly, and the relief that flooded Orlando’s face was more than enough to make him smile. “You honestly thought I didn’t? You may speak.”

"I ... you .... I just didn't know. You didn't even let me hang around like you did last year, and I thought you were tired of me already, and..."

"Orlando," kiss, "you're babbling again. You need to learn the difference between talking and rambling like that."

“I’m sorry. I just feel so off balance with you.” Orlando resisted the urge to keep talking and forced himself to leave it with that statement, despite his urge to keep going.

Viggo nodded with approval and rewarded Orlando with another kiss, seeing him fighting himself. “I know you do. But I like it that way. So," he said, smacking Orlando on the rump, "what say we go for a hike? I have something I'd like to show you."

Orlando lifted himself from Viggo's lap, rubbing at the slight sting on his bum. "If you want," he answered, slightly confused.

“I do want. Now come on, let’s go. Our packs should be all set; I packed them last night.”

Orlando nodded, following Viggo like the lost little puppy he felt like. Viggo smiled to himself, not bothering to look back, knowing Orlando would follow. He started them on a winding trail, one that was a bit more challenging than the ones they took the scouts on.

Orlando trudged along, watching the ground in front of him for fear of tripping - he wasn't the most graceful of people, and looking up often to watch Viggo's ass in his tight jeans as he walked ahead didn’t help. He finally tripped on a root and, much to his mortification, went sprawling in the dirt. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up much past Viggo’s hiking boots as the other man came back to stand before him.

Viggo reached down, grabbing Orlando's arm and pulling him upright.

"Ready to stop so soon?"

“I’m just so clumsy … I don’t think I’ve ever been on this trail and - ” He stopped, seeing a look growing in Viggo’s eyes. Realizing he was rambling again, he shook his head slowly. “No, I just fell. I’m sorry.”

Viggo looked around, taking in the area they were in. They had been walking for quite awhile, and were certainly far enough from the camp area to not be interrupted.

"No, this seems like a good spot. Let's stop here."

‘A good spot for what?’ Orlando couldn’t help wonder as he slowly picked himself up. Viggo had set down his pack, so Orlando did the same with his own, putting it carefully on the ground. He straightened back up, only to gasp in shock as Viggo suddenly forced his body up against a tree, the older man’s lips plundering his mouth, stealing the very air from his lungs.

As Viggo's lips and tongue assaulted him, Orlando's hands reached up to grip the back of Viggo's shirt, arching himself against his older lover. He loved this feeling, loved it when it felt like Viggo owned him with his lips and body. He felt complete, pressed against his hard, demanding body.

Viggo slid a hand down between them, cupping the bulge in Orlando's pants, then working them open to slip inside and grasp his pulsing shaft. Orlando moaned and gasped, his hips surging forward desperately into the one touch he had been aching for. He spread his legs just a bit more, hoping Viggo would cover more of his skin with his touch, wanting more.

Pulling back, Viggo looked into the glazed eyes, noting the already kiss-swollen lips. "Greedy little slut. Pull your pants down and turn around. That's right, hands against the tree, and don't move them."

Viggo watched as Orlando did what was ordered, pulling his pants down - but not off - and slowly shuffled to turn around, bracing himself against the tree. “Good boy,” he praised lightly, stroking a finger across Orlando’s quivering cheeks.

Orlando trembled with anticipation as he heard Viggo undo his own belt and zipper, hearing the sounds of the condom being torn open. As wet fingers slid up his crevice, from balls to hole; he gasped.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

“I do … oh please…

“Oh please, who?”

“Oh God, sir, please…”

Viggo grinned and pressed the first digit into Orlando, twisting and turning it to coat the tight channel and to loosen the muscle enough to accept a second, moving as carefully as he could with the impatience that he was feeling. He then slowly pushed a third finger in before finally grazing across Orlando’s prostate a few times, leaving Orlando a quivering, moaning wreck.

"Please, sir...."

“No. You can beg, but know that I will move at my own pace. And if you come before I say, it will be your last orgasm for weeks.”

"Oh god," he moaned as Viggo teased him, working him to a point where he didn't think he'd be able to last much longer. Just when he thought he'd reached his limits, Viggo placed a flat palm in the center of his back, holding him in place, pulling his fingers out of the stretched opening. Viggo placed his cock there, then worked himself in, back and forth, until his cock was buried to the hilt.

“Oh fuck … oh … Christ!” Orlando babbled, his body jerking forward slightly towards the tree, his nerve-endings feeling seared by Viggo’s cock. Viggo gripped Orlando's hip, holding him back far enough that he wasn't going to scrape himself against the bark and hurt himself. Holding still until he felt some of the tension ease in his partner, Viggo started a steady firm rhythm, rocking in and out of Orlando's searing heat.

“That-that is so good, sir…” Orlando panted, moaning and pressing into Viggo, going with the pace the older man had set.

As Orlando's hand slipped down between his legs to grasp his aching shaft, Viggo stopped moving, pulled almost completely out.

"I told you not to come until I said so. Put your hand back on the tree."

Orlando whimpered pitifully but slowly put his hand back where it was, fingers digging into the bark as he fought desperately for control. Waiting, just waiting for Viggo to start fucking him again. His body was trembling with more tension after each passing moment. Yet Viggo waited, the desire to fuck the boy hard almost more than he himself could bear, but wanting to start things right from the beginning. If he could stay with it he could train Orlando to be the perfect partner.

Finally, just as Orlando’s eyes started to tear with absolute frustration, he plunged himself back into the boy’s body, thrusting harder than before and wrapping a hand around the swollen, throbbing flesh between Orlando’s legs.

“Come, little slut … come hard for me,” he rasped, his cock rubbing with unerring precision over Orlando’s prostate. Orlando sucked in one deep breath, flooding with relief, and then he was washed with intense pleasure as his cock spurted thick and wet between Viggo's fingers. The feeling of Orlando’s orgasm caused Viggo to come as well, his own cock filling the condom powerfully with its pearly essence. Viggo groaned, and leaned into Orlando’s body for just a moment before carefully pulling out.

Head still set between his partner’s shoulders, panting, Viggo stripped off the condom, dropping it and wrapping both arms around his boy.

“Shhh … that’s it … you did wonderfully. Relax now,” Viggo soothed gently, stroking his hands down Orlando’s trembling form. After they'd rested, and dressed, they headed back down the trail to their campsite. Viggo uncharacteristically did most of the clean-up around the site, letting his partner nap in the fading sunlight like a content cat. He knew this was the boy’s second experience with real sex, and he didn’t want to run him ragged yet.

Finally, Viggo quietly woke him with a kiss. “Time to head back home, little one.”

"Mmmm," he stretched, "I thought you said we were staying another night."

"Didn't think you'd feel much like sleeping on the ground again, after today."

"Oh," Orlando mumbled sadly and started to get up.

“Hey … just because we’re leaving doesn’t mean we change. If anything, we’ll just get better.” Viggo gently stroked his hands over Orlando’s face, smoothing away the frown. “And … if you want to stay, we can stay, but you have to unpack whatever we’ll need.”

Orlando tilted his face into the caress, smiling. He knew he shouldn't be this worried about what was going to happen with Viggo, but he didn't have much experience, hell he didn't really have any except for Viggo.

"We're still going to see each other?"

Viggo nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Then I guess it's okay if we go home now. What can I do to help?"

“Just take up your pack and head back with me,” Viggo smiled, lightly swatting Orlando’s behind. “You got to nap all afternoon, so now quit dawdling.”

Orlando flinched a bit, still a little tender from their hike, but happy. Grabbing his gear he followed Viggo back to the SUV, happier than he could remember being in a very long time. And looking forward to spending more time with Viggo.

~tbc


	4. One Man's Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout Master Viggo and his assistant Orlando have dinner with their friend, Dom.  
> Another chapter in the Scoutmaster Viggo story  
> Originally posted to LiveJournal 12/2008  
> A/N: This is as far as the story goes. My writing partner and I quit writing together shortly after this chapter was written. My plans are to continue it myself as soon as I have time.

One Man’s Meat  
Rating: R  


 

A week after the scout camping trip, Scout Master Viggo invited Dom and Orlando over for a barbecue at his home. He knew he owed them both a huge thank you for helping out with the trip, and Dom seemed so nervous around him, it made Viggo uncomfortable and he knew it made Orlando worry. And of course the last thing he wanted was Orlando getting worried or having second thoughts.

So he set about getting the house ready for his guests, wanting things to be as comfortable as possible.

He knew he should have Orlando helping with this, but he wanted this night to be for his young partner, as well; nothing said he couldn’t pamper the man every now and then. After all, if he really did want to build a long term relationship, and he really did, he needed to do as well as take.

Viggo had just set the steaks over the coals when he heard the doorbell. Viggo wiped his hands on his jeans and opened it up, smiling warmly when he suddenly had an armful of warm Orlando. After hugging his clinging lover, he started to pull away, only to have Orlando turn his face up, asking for a kiss

“You’re needy today,” Viggo murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the young man’s lips.

“I haven’t seen you for a week.”

“We’ve talked on the phone every night, Orli.”

"But...that's not the same as seeing you," he pouted.

Viggo resisted the urge to sigh and stroked Orlando’s pouting lips. “That is true. Come on, we’re together now. Let’s go out back; I just put the food on and I don’t want it to burn.”

Taking Orlando's hand, brushing his lips against his knuckles, Viggo closed the door and led Orlando to the back yard, settling him in a chair before turning back to the grill.

“Do you want me to do something?” Orlando asked, watching Viggo move around, grabbing seasonings and such. Enjoying the view.

“Nope, this is a thank you to you and Dom.”

"Dom's really coming?" Orli asked nervously. He wasn't so sure he wanted to share the time he had with Viggo.

"That's what he said when I talked to him earlier."

Orlando made a non-committal sound and glanced around, reaching for a beer from the cooler next to his chair. Viggo arched a slow eyebrow again and turned to look at his boy.

“Is there a problem, Orlando?”

"I ... um ... no, it's just, well, I really hoped that Dom wasn't going to show up."

Walking over to his lover, Viggo took the beer away from him and knelt down.

"Orli, look at me. This whole thing was to thank you and Dom for all the help you've given me. It's also to make Dom see that there isn't anything to worry about with us, which seems to be a problem for you."

“It’s not really a-a problem. I mean, I don’t care what he thinks about us. What anyone thinks,” Orlando smiled a little coyly, leaning in and pecking Viggo’s lips. “But it would make it easier if he felt better, I guess.”

Viggo leaned closer, planning on getting in at least one seriously deep kiss before Dom got there, but just as his lips touched Orlando's the doorbell rang. Viggo smiled a little ruefully before stroking Orlando’s head.

“I’ll get it. Enjoy your beer. But you’re not to get drunk, all right?”

Orlando nodded as he took the bottle back from Viggo, twisting the top off and taking a sip. Maybe this would help him relax. Viggo smiled and headed to the door, running a few fingers through his hair.

‘Best foot forward now,’ he thought, almost sardonically, as he opened the door.

There standing looking back at the street was Dom, who turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Dom! Glad you could make it! Come on in, Orlando is out back having something to drink. Let's get you out there and settled too."

“I-Yeah, thanks, Viggo.” Dom shifted a bit, before following Viggo in. “I brought some more drinks…didn’t feel right showing up empty handed.”

"That's very nice of you, Dom, but you didn't need to. I planned this as a thank you for you boys, I want you to just sit back and enjoy yourself."

Stepping into the back yard, they found Orlando fidgeting in his chair.

"You can put those in the cooler, if you want. And help yourself to anything cold in there you'd like," Viggo said, turning to check the food on the grill.

Dom sat near Orlando, both boys shifting almost ridiculously at the same time. Viggo found himself holding back a chuckle.

“Hope you boys like meat.”

Orlando choked on the mouthful of beer he'd just taken, coughing and turning red from Viggo's comment. While Dom tried to pat him on the back, Viggo crouched in front of him, reaching up to rub at his back and talking quietly.

"Shhhh, it's alright, relax, that's it, shallow breaths until you feel better, come on Angel, it's okay."

Dom sat back, letting Viggo take care of Orlando, the concern and tone, and the endearment not escaping his notice.

Orlando pounded his own chest a moment, eyes watering. “J-Jesus, Vig…” he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

“What?” Viggo’s eyes sparkled just a little mischievously behind the concern that was fading, as Orlando seemed to have the coughing under control.

“You’re in-incorrigible.”

"Me? I didn't do a thing, just that I hoped you two would like what I had planned for tonight," he grinned back at the now heavily blushing boy.

Orlando gently pushed at Viggo’s shoulder. Viggo grinned and kissed his forehead, before standing and moving back to the food. Dom smiled a little, uncomfortable still but less than before. Viggo’s actions had made an impression.

“You do have a really nice place here, Vig.”

'Oh hell, I forgot he was here.'

"Thanks, Dom. It's not all that big or fancy, but it fits my needs."

“Yea…it’s a place where the scouts can feel comfortable, too. They don’t have to worry about breaking stuff. Rambunctious group, they are.”

"Can't say that's ever been an issue, you two are the only scouts that I've had here. And you aren't really scouts anymore, you're leaders."

Orlando was starting to squirm, still worried that his best friend was going to figure out that he and Viggo were, well, together. And the beer he'd drank was making itself known and he needed to empty his bladder. But he didn't want to leave them alone either.

Viggo turned slightly to see Orlando wiggling in his chair a bit, though he was desperately trying to hide it. He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“Orlando, I think I forgot napkins inside the house. Why don’t you go in and grab them for me? I don’t want our dinner to burn.”

Orlando looked a bit relieved to have something to do, even if it did mean leaving them alone.

As soon as Orlando was in the house, Viggo turned to Dom.

"Listen, Dom, I know you and Orlando are friends, but he's being a nervous wreck over having you here tonight. Now, I know you're an intelligent man, and I'm pretty sure you've got a damn good idea what's been going on between your buddy in there and me. So why don't we save him a lot of nerves and upset and not try to pussy foot around things tonight, okay?"

Dom blinked and rubbed the back of his head nervously, but he was also nodding slowly. “I…I hadn’t expected you to be so blunt with me, but in a way…I’m glad you were. I knew Orli was acting weird, and I was trying to keep myself from making assumptions about why but it was still worrisome. Look, Viggo, I just don’t want to see him hurt. He’s young, he’s inexperienced, and he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing half the time.”

"Yeah, I kind of know that. I'm not going to push him into anything he isn't ready for. He's much too special for that. That's the best I can promise, though. He's a grown man, and even if we both think he can't take care of himself believe me, he's very capable."

Dom nodded and seem satisfied, so Viggo allowed himself to turn back to the food until Orlando came back out, carrying the napkins and much less squirmy, although Viggo noticed a little swerve in the boy’s step. ‘Shouldn’t have had the beer, dear boy,’ Viggo thought with a predatory grin.

As soon as Orlando set the napkins down, Viggo was in his personal space, pressing up close. Now that Dom knew, it was time to shake things up a bit. Orlando looked up, startled by Viggo being so close. Before he could say anything or move, though, Viggo had grabbed him around the middle and was kissing what little breath he had left out of him.

Orlando squeaked and stiffened in Viggo’s arms, trying at first to push the other man away. But Viggo was dominating, holding Orlando tighter and deepening the kiss until Orlando’s toes were curling. Viggo’s tongue was almost obscenely far down the boy’s throat, and Dom couldn’t help but stare, open-mouthed at the sinful scene.

As Orlando melted into his lover’s arms, Viggo had to suppress a chuckle. The boy was so predictable. Viggo held Orlando a little more firmly, Viggo’s hand moving down to clutch territorially at the boy’s ass.

Dom shifted in his seat; watching the two men losing themselves in each other was making it hard to sit still.

"Ummm...guys?"

Breaking apart with a slow lick across Orlando's parted lips, Viggo turned his head to look at his other guest. "Yes?"

“Just…wanted to make sure you…you knew I was still here,” Dom tried for words, stumbling over his own dry tongue.

"Oh, I never forget when there's someone watching. But, maybe," he started to disengage Orlando from being wrapped around him, "we should eat before the food is ruined. That's why you came, for dinner."

Dom blinked at the mention of food, as if the sight before him had completely made him forget his stomach. "Right. The food that smelled so good," he agreed, hoping he didn't sound as dazed as he felt.

"Angel," Viggo ran a finger down Orlando's cheek, bringing the young man back to his senses a bit. "We need to eat before everything is ruined."

Orlando nodded, taking a step away from Viggo and remembering that they weren't alone, blushing deeply. Viggo grinned at the blush, pecking Orlando’s lips again before pulling away completely. Viggo was finding he quite enjoyed embarrassing his boy a little.

Orlando fidgeted for a moment then asked what he was supposed to do. Viggo was enjoying that part too, that Orlando was becoming a bit dependent, needing guidance. He knew when they started this that Orlando was the right boy - no, man - for him.

“How about setting out the plates and stuff on the table. Refill Dom’s beer if he wants another, too, but I’d rather you just stick to the soda that’s in the cooler. I’ll start getting the food laid out,” Viggo directed firmly, turning away already to the grill. He expected, even in something this small, to be obeyed.

Dom sat watching all this, wondering what was going on. These two were obviously happy together; Orlando was grinning like a loon at having things to do, and Viggo seemed very content to be running things.

Accepting the new drink from Orlando, he'd just taken a sip when Viggo sat the last of the food on the table.

"Okay, dinner's on. Dom, sit wherever you want, Orlando, I'd like you to sit near me."

Orlando nodded happily and pulled a chair nearer to the older man, sitting down and taking a drink of his soda before looking over the spread. “Wow, Viggo…this really does look fantastic!”

“Thanks, Orlando,” Viggo smiled, squeezing Orlando’s knee. Dom sat down in a chair across from Viggo, feeling slightly back to normal again as his stomach rumbled.

“Well, guests first. Go ahead, Dom…dig in.”

As the men sat eating, Dom watched at the way Orlando and Viggo sat a little closer than was normal for two men, the little touching that went back and forth - Orlando obvious with brushes of hands against Viggo’s or little bobbing over to touch shoulders, Viggo not so obvious, but you could tell he was touching Orlando under the table, probably no more than a pat or a squeeze to his leg from the way they acted. He wasn’t dumb; between all this and the kiss, he could figure it out on his own. And he had to admit—Scout Master Viggo was damn sexy.

Yep, Orlando was a lucky guy to have someone like Viggo this interested in him. Made Dom a little jealous, and lonely.

Finishing up, the three men carted everything inside, putting away the leftover food, sticking the dishes in the dishwasher. Once everything was cleaned up, Dom shifted a bit, uncomfortable again as the men stood in the kitchen, Viggo’s arm resting lightly, and yet still managing to send a slightly possessive message, around Orlando’s waist.

"I ... ummm ... I probably should get going. Thanks for the dinner, it was really good." He watched as Orlando leaned against Viggo, not really listening, "I'll see you tomorrow, Orli?"

Viggo nudged his young lover. "Oh, yeah, yeah Dom, I'll see you tomorrow."

Dom nodded as well and quickly took off for the front door, hearing Orlando simper something against Viggo’s ear. Whatever it was must have annoyed Viggo, or something, judging from the smart smack that he heard. Dom guessed it was the result of Viggo’s hand popping against Orlando’s ass, and he couldn’t help but groan to himself. Those two seemed insatiable!

~end for now~


End file.
